


lust for life

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Omega Rey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: In which Rey doesn't know she's an Omega and Kylo doesn't know he's an Alpha and their first encounter is what they least expected.





	lust for life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarirenShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/gifts).



> i wrote this in two hours, dont judge me if it's a bit shit :/ BUT I REALLY DO HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS TREAT? D;
> 
> prompt: A/B/O dynamic with Rey having no idea she's an omega and Kylo only vaguely knowing he's an alpha but never ever gone into rut before...until Rey goes into heat and they're both so confused yet really into it.

Neither knew what was happening, or at least, Rey didn’t know what was going on. She was minding her own business when she ran into her neighbor in the hallway. Suddenly, her body was overcome with an incessant heat, and something leaked from down her legs. Her neighbor, only seen glimpses of him from time to time, froze and stared at her, pupils dilating like some animal.

The next thing she knew, he was pushing her through her ajar door, both falling onto the hardwood floors of her apartment. Was...was he _growling_? He flipped her onto her back and pinned her down effortlessly with his strong hands, teeth bared and nostrils flared. “Y-You,” he stuttered, chest heaving at the sight of her. He sniffed the air and ground his hips into her.

The slick between her legs became more copious, a constant throbbing joining the new ardor that seemed to rock her body. “W-What about me?” she panted, sweat painting her forehead.

“You,” he repeated, hurriedly ripping off her clothes like they were nothing. “Why aren’t you on suppressants?!” he roared, his voice reverberating through the walls.

With a surge of anger, Rey shoved the man, only for his solid frame to not move an inch. “What fucking suppressants?! And excuse me, but you’re the one who accosted me in the hallways!”

It was a mistake to lay a hand on him. Her body felt like someone doused her with gasoline and set her alight. One moment she was pushing him away, the next her fingers desperately curled around his collar and yanked him forward, lips smashing against his as her tongue delved into his mouth hungrily. She would be horrified to see herself so shameless, a growl ripping from her throat as she rubbed her legs together with need, but she was too preoccupied to care.

“What about you? Don’t you alphas get taught manners?” she barked as he pulled back to shuck his clothes.

“I’m not an alpha!”

She scoffed, only for the sound to die in her throat. The sight of him focussing on her as he slid his belt from its loops with a sharp _snap!_ made her mouth run dry, fingers rushing to her cunt, impatiently thrusting one, two, then three fingers inside in hopes to alleviate her desire. She only made it worse, her cunt clenching around her digits and not finding the release or satisfaction she needed. If anything, she whined when he pulled out his thick cock, heavy with considerable weight; a true sight to behold. It stood proud and tall, leaking from the tip with veins running along his length, making her want to wrap her pert mouth around his cock.

“Let me,” he grumbled, grabbing her hips and hoisting her onto his lap, penetrating her in one swoop.

They moaned in unison, her walls clamping and sucking every bit of flesh she could get. He didn’t wait for her to get comfortable, snapping his hips into her and making her tits bounce hypnotically. As he fucked her with abandon, it felt as if his girth expanded with each thrust, filling her to the brim until she felt weak.

“Mine,” he whispered roughly, teeth latching onto her breast. “Mine. Mine. _Mine_.” His fingers dug into her waist, guaranteed to leave purple marks the next day, and jackknifed into her pussy. “You’re so wet, so, so wet for me.”

 _Fuck_ , he was right. It was like her cunt was a broken faucet; juices constantly leaked from her entrance, allowing for her to be stretched and fucked ruthlessly. It was amazing, having his strong arm around her as she was pounded relentlessly. Her head fell back as she clawed his chest, leaving bright red lines across his wide body. The smell that permeated the air, a mix of their essences, made her moan loudly, drool running down her chin from her open mouth.

Without warning, he slammed into her and didn’t move, her ass flush against his groin as he sunk his teeth into the underside of her breast. She didn’t know what it was, but something was building up within her. She gyrated her hips, moving them back and forth and in circles, goading more from him until he roared and thrust into her one more time. This time was different. His girth was unlike before, barely fitting within her, but when he did, he was snug and couldn’t move, her cunt squeezing all around him deliciously. She could feel his cum fill her and threaten to spill over, but he wouldn’t allow it. No, he remained firmly pressed against her, refusing to waste any of his seed.

As his teeth drew blood, her fingers carded through his hair, curling and yanking hard until strands fell around them. Her scream was muffled by his hair as she pressed her lips against his head, riding the waves of pleasure that coursed through her body.

When exhaustion started to cloud their minds, causing them to fall onto the floor with a thud, Rey realised a two things: she didn’t know his name, and they had left the door open for the world to see.

“Bullshit you’re not an alpha,” she mumbled, eyes starting to droop. She couldn't muster the energy or even care to at least shut the door.

“Mine,” he whispered again, licking the sweat from her brow, bodies still joined at the hip.

“Seriously,” she said sleepily. “Who the fuck are you?”

 


End file.
